retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)
Synopsis The film opens with Lord Voldemort killing an elderly man with something called the "Killing Curse". Harry wakes up from this dream while sleeping in his best friend Ron's house, not in the Dursleys' house. To take his mind off, he and the Weasley family go to the Quidditch World Cup, but to get there, they have to use the Portkey. However, an army of Death Eaters, by order of Lord Voldemort, attack the campsites, driving everyone out. During Harry's fourth year in Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore introduces Mad-Eye Moody, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The first lesson that Moody teaches is all about the Unforgivable Curses (the Killing Curse is one of them). One night, Dumbledore announces the Triwizard Tournament, where one wizard from each of the three magical schools compete in three challenges. The champions are chosen by a magical cup called the Goblet of Fire, which is used to put the candidates' names in. A rule is held that for the students' safety, no one under 17 can compete in the tournament. Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff student, is one of the contestants eligible for the tournament. Despite this rule, Harry is forced to enter the tournament due to the fact that any candidate is bound by a magical contract. For the first task, each champion tries to retrieve a golden egg guraded by a wild dragon. The egg contains information for the second task, which takes place in the Black Lake. For this task, the champions must eat Gillyweed, giving them gills for one hour, and their goal is to rescue their friends who are chained underwater and held captive by mermaids. The third and final task, which takes place in a hedge maze, is also where the Triwizard Cup awaits. But when Harry and Cedric touch the cup, they get transported to a graveyard. Wormtail, formerly known as Peter Pettigrew, kills Cedric with the Killing Curse, and prepares a potion to revive Lord Voldemort. Upon his rebirth, Voldemort tortures Harry for a bit, then duels with him. When a Priori Incantatem occurs, the spirits of the elderly man, Cedric, and Harry's parents appear. Protected by the spirits, Harry lets go and escapes with Cedric's body. He later tells Dumbledore and the Minister for Magic that Cedric was killed. Back in Moody's room, Dumbledore hunts him down and Moody is forced to drink a truth-telling potion. He reveals that he is actually Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Mad-Eye Moody. By the end of the school year, the students and staff of Hogwarts attend a funeral for Cedric Diggory. Cast *Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter *Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley *Emma Watson - Hermione Granger *Eric Sykes - Frank Bryce *Timothy Spall - Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew) *David Tennant - Barty Crouch Jr. *Mark Williams - Arthur Weasley *James Phelps - Fred Weasley *Oliver Phelps - George Weasley *Bonnie Wright - Ginny Weasley *Jeff Rawle - Amos Diggory *Robert Pattinson - Cedric Diggory *Jason Isaacs - Lucius Malfoy *Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy *Stanislav Ianevski - Viktor Krum *Robert Hardy - Cornelius Fudge *Roger Lloyd-Pack - Barty Crouch *Katie Leung - Cho Chang *Matthew Lewis - Neville Longbottom *Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid *Michael Gambon - Albus Dumbledore *David Bradley - Argus Filch *Devon Murray - Seamus Finnigan *Angelica Mandy - Gabrielle Delacour *Clémence Poésy - Fleur Delacour *Maggie Smith - Minerva McGonagall *Alan Rickman - Severus Snape *Predrag Bjelac - Igor Karkaroff *Tolga Safer - Karkaroff's Aide *Brendan Gleeson - Mad-Eye Moody *Gary Oldman - Sirius Black *Shirley Henderson - Moaning Myrtle *Ralph Fiennes - Lord Voldemort *Adrian Rawlins - James Potter *Geraldine Somerville - Lily Potter Production timeline *'April 18, 2004:' Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was confirmed for a November 18, 2005 release in theaters. *'May 4, 2004:' Filming began at Leavesden Studios. *'''March 18, 2005: '''Filming wrapped up. Release timeline Home video timeline Websites Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - The Official Site *http://harrypotter.warnerbros.com (October 2005–January 2007) Gallery Harrypotter4 filmposter.jpg|Film poster harrypotter4_dvd.jpg|DVD cover harrypotterdvdset4.jpg|DVD set for Years 1-4 (2006-2007) Harrypotter4 hddvd.jpg|HD DVD cover Harrypotter4 bluray.jpg|Blu-ray Disc cover harrypotter4 itunes2008.jpg|iTunes cover (2008-2014) Harrypotter4 ultimate.jpg|Ultimate Edition Harrypotter4 itunes.jpg|iTunes cover (2014-2018) harrypotter4_itunes2018.jpg|iTunes cover (2018-present) Category:Warner Bros. Category:Harry Potter Category:Movies Category:Released in 2005